Souvenirs perdus
by Natco
Summary: One-shot (possible évolution avec plus de chapitres). Suite à l'épisode 4x11. Kara a disparu, laissant Alex plus inquiète que jamais... Mais la directrice du DEO se fourvoie. Elle ne cherche pas dans la bonne direction et il revient alors à J'onn de lui faire retrouver ses souvenirs perdus.


Salut à tous ! Suite au visionnage de l'épisode 11 de la saison 4, j'ai été inspiré par ce court one-shot. L'idée de base étant la suivante : la prise de position d'Alex vis-à-vis de Supergirl ne s'arrange pas, et elle soutient désormais le colonel Haley avec la ferme intention d'empêcher désormais Supergirl de continuer de jouer aux super-héros. Et lorsqu'enfin Supergirl est mise hors course, alors une plus grande inquiétude s'abat sur ses épaules… Où est passée sa sœur ? Bonne lecture, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Merci et à la prochaine !

\- Il a dû se passer quelque chose… Elle m'a dit qu'elle enquêtait sur une nouvelle branche des Enfants de la Liberté, et ça fait cinq jours que nous n'avons plus de nouvelle J'onn. Cinq jours !

Alex était au bord de la crise de nerf. Rien ne pouvait désormais stopper sa fureur et son inquiétude. Rien… Ni personne.

\- Je lui avais pourtant bien dit de faire attention… Que c'était dangereux. Bon sang, je n'aurais jamais dû la laisser y aller, j'aurais dû…

\- Alex !

J'onn l'attrapa vigoureusement par les épaules, l'empêchant de continuer ses incessants allers-retours dans l'appartement. Il la fixa avec une douceur dans le regard qui l'attendrit quelque peu. Elle libéra un souffle bruyant, calmant ses ardeurs tout en réfléchissant aux pistes auxquelles elle n'avait pas encore pensées.

\- Je l'ai recherché spirituellement, mais où qu'elle soit, l'infrastructure semble bloquer mes pouvoirs, je ne parviens pas à l'atteindre, déclara J'onn, indiquant que lui-même faisait son possible pour aider.

\- J'ai demandé à Brainy également de faire une recherche dans la ville, mais aucune caméra de surveillance ne semble l'avoir détectée non plus. Si elle est blessée… Ou pire… Si…

\- Alex… Ne pense pas ainsi. Elle est forte. C'est la plus brave des personnes que je puisse connaître, elle sait se défendre.

\- Etre brave ne sauve pas la vie des gens… Répondit Alex d'une voix tremblante.

La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit à la volée, et Brainy entra d'un pas ferme, le regard soucieux.

\- J'ai une piste, fit-il d'un ton certain.

\- Et ? Demanda Alex, suspendue à ses lèvres, attendant qu'il lâche le morceau, ce qui eut pour effet de rendre Querl Dox beaucoup moins certain quant à la façon de dévoiler les informations qu'il détenait.

\- Je pense que… Huumm, nous devrions centrer nos efforts sur le… Colonel Haley…

Alex fronça les sourcils, confuse quant au rapport qu'il pouvait y avoir entre le DEO et sa sœur. Elle eut un rire forcé, trouvant l'idée stupide de devoir enquêter sur son supérieur hiérarchique afin de découvrir ce qui était arrivé à Kara.

\- C'est ridicule. Haley est certes une véritable plaie, mais elle est intègre. Elle ne ferait jamais de mal à un civil…

\- Elle a pourtant avoué avoir eu recours à des procédures peu orthodoxes afin de discipliner les aliens… rétorqua Brainy tout en jetant un regard incertain vers J'onn, sachant pertinemment qu'il allait devoir amener la conversation à non plus trouver Kara, mais bien Supergirl.

\- Oui, merci, ça on le sait bien, mais ça ne nous aide en rien, fit Alex, agacée par ce qu'elle jugeait être une perte de temps à débattre de l'idéologie du colonel.

\- Ca nous aide, parce que j'ai découvert une mission commanditée par le Colonel Haley… Datant d'il y a cinq jours concernant Supergirl.

\- Brainy, ce sont… C'est des documents classés ! Tu n'as pas l'autorisation d'accéder à ce genre d'information !

\- Supergirl a disparu à cette même période également Alex… Continua Querl afin d'essayer de lui faire comprendre la corrélation qu'il pouvait y avoir avec les deux disparitions… En vain.

\- Supergirl n'a pas disparu, répondit simplement la directrice d'un ton neutre, témoignant ainsi qu'elle-même savait où était la kryptonienne alors que paradoxalement, elle ne savait pas à se trouver sa sœur.

\- Et peut-on s'il vous plaît revenir sur un détail que vous semblez avoir oublié ? Ma sœur a disparu ! Kara ! Ragea-t-elle.

J'onn s'approcha de la jeune femme qui venait de recommencer à faire les cents pas, comprenant le dilemme de Brainy à évoquer la kryptonienne, comprenant qu'il était de sa responsabilité d'arranger les choses. Il était grand temps désormais. Et ils n'avaient plus d'autres choix. Alex devait se souvenir.

\- Alex… Alex regarde-moi.

Elle s'arrêta.

\- Que s'est-il passé avec Supergirl ?

\- Ce n'est plus de ton ressort J'onn, tu ne travailles plus au DEO. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus… J'en… J'en ai déjà trop dit. Et je sais que tu es un défenseur de toutes les formes de vies possibles, je le suis aussi, mais elle… Elle a enfreint la loi. Je l'avais avertie, répondit d'une voix froide la directrice du DEO.

Le martien eut un regard navré. Les choses n'auraient pas dû en arriver jusque-là. Il aurait dû être plus vigilant. Il aurait dû écouter Kara, elle l'avait prévenue que la Alex qu'ils connaissaient était doucement en train de s'effacer. Il insista pour que la jeune femme lui fasse face.

\- Alex, il faut que tu te souviennes.

\- Me souvenir ? De quoi ?

\- Qui est Kara Danvers ?

\- C'est une plaisanterie ?

\- Alex c'est important… D'où vient-elle ?

\- J'onn… C'est absurde tu le sais très bien.

\- D'où vient-elle ?

\- Midvale ! S'écria Alex comme pour couper court à cette discussion sans queue ni tête.

\- Non, déclara J'onn fermement.

\- Excuse-moi ? Demanda Alex avec un rictus, mettant en doute à cet instant la santé mentale de son ami.

\- Tu dois te souvenir… Elle est ta sœur adoptive, alors d'où vient-elle Alex ?!

L'attitude de J'onn se fit oppressante.

\- Elle… Elle vient… On l'a recueillit et elle vient… C'est ridicule, elle ne parlait jamais de ces choses-là !

\- Elle en parlait, Alex ! Elle t'en a souvent parlé, mais tu as oublié, et il faut que tu te souviennes !

\- J'onn… Tu me fais peur…

\- C'est instinctif, Alex ! La mémoire… La mémoire ne peut être entièrement effacée, j'en sais quelque chose… Elle est floutée, elle est cachée. Mais dans ton cas, elle est encrée en toi parce qu'elle a défini toute ta vie, c'est instinctif. Tu dois te souvenir ! D'où vient-elle ?!

\- De Midvale !

\- Non !

\- Elle vient de Midvale J'onn ! Ca suffit !

\- Non ! D'où vient-elle ?! Ne réfléchi plus, ne pense plus, dis-le simplement, d'où vient-elle ?!

\- J'onn, arrête ! C'est ridicule, elle vient de Midvale et c'est ma sœur !

\- Elle est ta sœur d'adoption, et elle n'est pas de Midvale alors d'où vient-elle ?!

\- De Krypton !

Le nom lui fut douloureusement arraché des lèvres. Krypton. Kara venait de Krypton.

\- Mon dieu… Souffla Alex, sentant la panique monter alors que les souvenirs qui lui avaient été enlevés lui revenaient en mémoire.

Elle eut un haut le cœur, et dû faire un effort pour ne pas vomir. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait ? Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux tandis qu'elle revoyait très clairement le visage tuméfié de la Kryptonienne, plaidant silencieusement son aide alors qu'elle était maintenue au sol par cinq soldats du DEO, la suppliant du regard de stopper la douleur provenant de la kryptonite qui lui était alors injecté à forte dose dans les veines. C'était sa faute… Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait ? Sa sœur… Elle avait hurlé ensuite. Et finalement, un silence de mort s'était abattu. Elle avait fait ça… A sa propre sœur.

Alex tomba à genoux, une main sur sa poitrine, incapable de respirer tant la honte et le désespoir lui enserraient le cœur. Devant le corps ensanglanté de la jeune femme, devant cette forme immobile… Devant le super-héros déchu… Mon dieu… Elle avait sourit.

\- Kara est… Supergirl.


End file.
